Bee and PuppyCat (series)
right|300px Bee and PuppyCat is an American animated series created by Natasha Allegri. The story started as an animated web series, but also officially exists in several other forms, including a comic book series and various websites. Cartoon Bee and PuppyCat the cartoon series began with an animated short created for Too Cool Cartoons! on Cartoon Hangover, a subsidiary of Frederator Studios. It aired in two parts. The first 5-minute episode premiered on July 11, 2013, and the second episode premiered on August 6, 2013. It was written, storyboarded, and co-produced by Natasha Allegri and was directed by Larry Leichliter. Fred Seibert serves as the series' executive producer, with producers Kevin Kolde and Eric Homan. From Cartoon Hangover: }} After garnering popularity online, Cartoon Hangover started its first Kickstarter project in order to make additional episodes. It received enough funding to create nine episodes. In 2018 after many rumors of a second season coming, Channel Frederator uploaded a trailer for Bee and PuppyCat: Lazy in Space which would air in 2019 exclusively on VRV. Comic Boom! Studios released a comic book version of Bee and PuppyCat in 2014, via their imprint Kaboom. This comic series consisted of collections of comics produced by a variety of artists. The comic was originally planned to contain 16 issues by only 11 were released when it was canceled in mid 2016. Social Media Bee and PuppyCat has achieved considerable popularity online, with many fans already creating fan art and cosplays showing their appreciation. It is promoted on several platforms. Some sources publish more Bee and PuppyCat posts than others. ;Official *Cartoon Hangover blog: News about Bee and PuppyCat and fan art *Frederator Studios tumblr: News about all Frederator cartoons *Fred Seibert's flickr: Photos from Bee and PuppyCat and other Frederator shows ;Cast and Crew *Natasha Allegri's tumblr *Natasha Allegri's twitter *Madeleine Flores' tumblr *Madeleine Flores' twitter Merchandise Official Bee and PuppyCat merchandise can be purchased online. Through Frederator's partnership with We Love Fine and Squishable , several Bee and Puppycat clothing items and plushies are available. Kickstarter backers received exclusive merchandise as a reward. History *'July 11, 2013': The first episode premiered as a short on the youtube channel of Cartoon Hangover. *'October 15th, 2013': Frederator Studios began a Kickstarter for the series. *'November 14th, 2013': The Kickstarter ended with the generous support of 18,209 Backers. *'November 15th-27th, 2013': An international PayPal campaign is run. *'May 14, 2014': The first comic issue, "Bee and PuppyCat No. 1", was released. *'November 6, 2014': season 1 episodes 1 and 2 premiered on Cartoon Hangover (YouTube). *'December 4, 2014': season 1 episode 3 premiered on Cartoon Hangover (YouTube). *'December 18, 2014': season 1 episode 4 premiered on Cartoon Hangover (YouTube). *'May, 2016': Bee and Puppycat comic issues 12-16 were announced to be cancelled. *'November 11, 2016': season 1 episodes 5 and 6 premiere on VRV. *'November 28, 2016': season 1 episodes 7, 8 , 9, and 10 premiere on VRV. *'June 11, 2018': Bee and Puppycat: Lazy in Space was announced. *'October 5, 2018': season 1 episode 5 released on Cartoon Hangover (YouTube). *'October 12, 2018': season 1 episode 6 released on Cartoon Hangover (YouTube). *'October 19, 2018': season 1 episode 7 released on Cartoon Hangover (YouTube). *'October 26, 2018': season 1 episode 8 released on Cartoon Hangover (YouTube). *'November 2, 2018': season 1 episode 9 released on Cartoon Hangover (YouTube). *'November 9, 2018': season 1 episode 9 released on Cartoon Hangover (YouTube). *'September 26, 2019': season 2 episode 1 premiered at the Ottawa International Animation Festival. *'September 28, 2019': season 2 episode 1 won the best animated series competition at Ottawa International Animation Festival. Category:Bee & PuppyCat Media